Under the Phantom's Hood
by zecnasylynch
Summary: Years after the death of Daniel Fenton, also known as Robin II, Batman and Nightwing encounter a mysterious anti-hero that goes by the name of Phantom. His motives and goals are unclear. Secrets are revealed and the pasts comes back to haunt them.
1. Death of a Family

**Dammit, Me! Why can't you stop making weird ideas!?**

 **Because, if I do then I'll spend the rest of my life in a corner eating a pint of cookies 'n cream ice cream while thinking about the universe and the evolution of man.**

 **Oh, uh anyway, welcome to this 2-Shots story, Under the Phantom's Hood! This is obviously a spin-off of Batman: Under the Red Hood. This is A HUGE AU**

 **Danny and Vlad ARE NOT HALF GHOST**

 **Plus, Vlad is dead. Hah, serves ya right, Fruitloop.**

 **Jason Todd will not be appearing, no matter how much I love him. But Dick, the Master of Sexy Derriere, will play a big role in this, as well as Batman. Yeah, anyway, please enjoy Part 1 of Under the Phantom's Hood!**

 **WARNINGS: Actions, Blood, and slight OOC (Out of Character)**

* * *

A 14 year old boy laughed as he walked down the sidewalk with teenagers his age; an African American boy with glasses and a short haired rebellious Gothic girl. The boy who had sligthly spiky raven hair and sky blue eyes was named Daniel James Fenton, son of the scientists Jack and Maddie Fenton. The glasses wearing boy who always held onto a PDA was named Tucker Foley, a childhood friend of Danny. And finally, the rich girl who hates sunshine and butterflies was Samantha Manson, also a childhood friend of Danny.

The trio of friends just spent a lovely Saturday afternoon at their favorite arcade and fast food joint, Nasty Burger. They always joked that it used to be called Tasty Burger, but then some rebellious group of teens change the T replaced it with N.

"I gotta head home, guys. Mom said that we'll be having a visitor." Danny informed his best friends with his ever-so bright smile.

"Well, we'll see ya later, dude." Tucker patted his shoulder as he pocketed his PDA.

"Yeah and tomorrow we'll hit the water park, okay?" Sam smirked and lightly punched his childhood crush. She was a bit annoyed that after all this years, Danny was so clueless that he didn't even know she had feelings for him. But Sam just hoped that he will when they got older.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Later!" Danny waved over his shoulder as he sped to his home, determined not to break his curfew.

After a few minutes of speeding down the sidewalk, Danny finally arrived at a red bricked house with a weird spaceship on it and a neon sign on the side of the building that reads FENTON WORKS. Danny sighed at the humiliating display and pocket his hands into his baggy light blue jeans and walked up the steps to his home.

"I'm home!" The teen boy called out.

"Welcome home, lil' brother." A voice greeted him from the couch. Reading a book was a 16 year old beautiful, orange haired girl with teal eyes. Jasmine Fenton, the daughter of the Fentons and a very smart girl who hates the idea of her parents studying _ghosts_ of all things.

"So, has the guest arrived yet?" Danny asked as he approached his sister.

"They're in the lab, talking about ghosts." Jasmine, or rather Jazz, replied nonchalantly without taking her eyes off her book. She sighed, "Honestly, why can't they study something that's more logical and realistic?"

Danny laughed under his breath as he retreated to the basement to greet their guest. "Mom, Dad? I'm home."

"Welcome home, sweetie!" A curvy woman in a teal jumpsuit greeted him.

"Hey there, Danny-boy! Come say 'hi' to our old friend, Vlad Masters!" A pudgy man in an orange jumpsuit one-sided hugged a rather annoyed man in an expensive suit. The man had gray hair in a ponytail and a goatee.

"Um, hi Mr. Masters." Danny greeted shyly as he finally reached the bottom of the steps. He rubbed the back of his nervously at seeing an obviously rich guy in his weird house of spooks.

"Likewise, my boy." Vlad smiled charmingly and held out a hand. "Daniel, I presume?"

The raven haired boy nodded and shook the offered hand. "Yes sir, and it's, uh Danny."

Vlad smirked as he turned to look at Maddie. "Ah, Maddie. The boy looks a bit more like you, as well as dear Jasmine."

Danny groaned lowly as the man started to obviously flirt with his mother, _a married woman._ His mom just smiled nervously and retreated back to Jack and they began to stand in front of a weird portal-thingy.

"So, what's that thing?" Danny asked curiously as he took a step away from it, knowing that it might explode like all the other inventions his father made.

"This is the Ghost Portal!" Jack exclaimed proudly. He then got out a black stick and used it to point at a blue print. "This portal will be the entrance to the Ghost Zone!"

"Ghost... zone...?" Danny stared curiously at the blue print and at the portal.

"The Ghost Portal, my dear boy, has been on our minds since our college years." Vlad explained and stood beside the blue print.

"Oh, dear. I seem to forgot something for our dinner..." Maddie sighed and looked at Danny. "Sweetie, do you think you could go to the store and buy a bag of macaroni for our macaroni salad? It seems that the Ghost Portal made me excited and forgot to but it."

Danny smiled and started to head upstairs. "Sure thing, mom."

* * *

"Where are you going?" Jazz questioned his brother who was headed out the door.

Danny shrugged and grabbed the doorknob. "Mom told me to buy a bag of macaroni for dinner. She just forgot about it because of the Ghost Portal."

Jazz sighed and muttered under her breath. "This family..."

The younger sibling snickered and headed out his house. He felt the evening breeze flow past him and he shivered as he pocketed his hands. He huffed and started to walk away from his house. _'Seriously, what's so great about a portal?'_ Danny sighed and looked up at the weird spaceship thing on top of his house that his father called it the Emergency Ops Center. Danny rolled his eyes, _'I wonder what it would be like if my parents weren't so obsessed with ghosts. Man, now I know how Jazz feels...'_

Not even a meter later, Danny was flown forward as an explosion erupted from Fenton Works. Danny stumbled forward and onto the road, scratches and bruises littered here and there from the force of the explosion. Danny hit his head hard as he was slammed against a car, blood oozing out from the side of his head. Danny tried to keep his eyes open, but the pain in his head and body was so unbearable that he released a shaky breath.

 _'N...No...'_

* * *

Bruce Wayne sighed as he settled the phone down. He walked towards the window and stared outside with his hands behind his back. He heard the door open and a person walking in, but didn't turned around.

"Is there something wrong, Master Bruce?" The family butler, Alfred Pennyworth, asked in concern as he started to pour tea into an expensive looking tea cup.

"The Social Service of Amity Park called. They announced that my close friend in college, Jack Fenton, recently died as well as his family and their college friend, Vlad Masters; owner of the DALV Company. The only survivor is his son, Daniel. Jack and I had been very close back in the day, and he wrote in his will that if anything ever happens to him and his wife, his children will be sent on to my care. Of course, if I refuse, his children will be sent off to Vlad Masters. Problem his, he also died in an explosion."

"And what will be your decision, Master Bruce?"

Bruce finally turned to look at his butler and old friend. "Well, it seems have no choice but to take him in."

"Are you sure?"

Bruce once again turned to look out the window with a tiny smile on his face. "You know, Alfred, I have this sinking feeling that things will get better; for both me and Daniel.

Alfred nodded and went to stand beside the man he had raised after his parents got killed. "Shall I start preparing his room and inform Master Dick?"

"That would be much appreciated, thank you Alfred."

* * *

"Dick, seriously, are you 10 or 18 years old?" Bruce sighed as Dick kept slightly bouncing on his seat.

"Aw, come on, Bruce! I'm getting a little brother!" Dick turned to look out the window in time to spot a billboard. "Welcome to Amity Park, a safe place to live..." Dick snorted and leaned back in his seat. "Are all the town's billboards like that?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "What do you think?"

Dick shrugged. "Gotham's billboard is more cooler. Ya know, Gotham City, home of The Batman!" Dick grinned and began pumping both of his fist up and down. "Nanananana-"

"Oh God, please stop."

"-nananana, BATMAN!" Dick exclaimed as he raised his arms up. The young man laughed at his adopted father's annoyed look.

"So, how's Bludhaven?" Bruce asked, just to change the subject.

Dick shrugged and stretched his arms. "Things been pretty quiet for Nightwing, nothing exciting. We had a party had the Police Department yesterday."

Bruce gave a knowing smirk. "I hope you remembered to use 'protection.'"

"Wha-HEY!" Dick pouted and pointed an accusing finger to the billionaire. "I'll have you know, I inherited your playboy habits! So it will be pretty much half of your fault."

Bruce rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say, Dick."

After a few minutes, the duo finally arrived at the courthouse. The courtroom was mostly empty, save for the gloomy teenage boy and a lady sitting next to him. Bruce and Dick put on their matching charming smiles and approached them. The lady spotted them and stood up.

"Mr. Wayne, I'm so glad you could make it."

As the adults talked, Dick sat next to the teen who's head was bowed down. "Uh, hey there!"

"..."

Dick sighed and leaned back in his seat. "Yeah, I know how it feels. When I was a kid, my parents died when they were doing their trapeze act." Dick closed his eyes and sighed, reminiscing the moment. "I... I was _so angry_ and sad, I didn't know what to do, who will take care of me. But luckily, Bruce Wayne felt my pain and decided to take me in. Ever since then, I've been doing great."

"...Why?"

"Huh? Why what?"

Danny raised his head and looked at the man's eyes. "Why does he want to adopt me?"

Dick grinned and ruffled the teen's hair. "Simple; it's because he understands your pain. Trust me, everything will turn out alright in the end."

"I hope so..."

* * *

Danny laid in his new bed, in his new room. It had been days after the adoption and Danny was getting a bit comfortable. The butler, Alfred, was nice and welcoming and Danny would always offer to help him clean. Bruce wasn't always around, understandable because he's the CEO of one of the biggest company in existence. And Dick, he was always around, even though he said that he lived in Bludhaven. The older boy earned the title of 'Quirky and Dotting Older Brother'.

The teen rolled over to his side, then to his other side. He sighed after the 5th roll-over and just sat up to stare at his clock; _3:30 AM._ Lately, Danny had been feeling a bit of mood swings. Uncharacteristically, Daniel Fenton, the usually cheeky and mischievous boy who just wants to live a normal life and have fun, was easily feeling irritated and angry. Dick understood this, since at some point after his parent's death, he felt the same mood swings. But he cooled down once he brought his parent's murderer to justice.

The teen grunted and got out of bed, deciding that a glass of warm milk would help him sleep. He passed down the hall and was about to turn to a right when he spotted Alfred enter a particular room. Danny raised an eyebrow and decided to follow him quietly. He hid behind the opening of the room and peeked inside to spot the butler fiddle with a grandfather clock. His sapphire eyes widened in surprise when the clock automatically move to the side, revealing a room. Alfred got inside and the grandfather clock immediately moved back to his place.

Humming silently, Danny approached the clock and fiddled with it's small clock hands, just like what he saw Alfred do. Successfully, the clock moved to the side and Danny cautiously entered the small but spacious room. He gasped when the room began to descend, as if it was an elevator.

After a while, the room finally stopped and the door opened to reveal what seems to be a cave. Danny silently stepped out and hid behind some kind of machine and looked around the cave. A giant computer placed on one side, a giant penny, a dinosaur, and other stuff he wasn't used to seeing. Danny held his breath when he heard voices, _familiar_ voices.

"Man, what a night." It sounded like Dick.

"We thank you for travelling all the way from Bludhaven to aid Master Bruce," that was Alfred's voice.

"Yes, Dick, I appreciate your help. Why not spend the night here?" And Bruce, that was definitely Bruce.

Danny slowly peeked from his hiding place and widened his eyes when he saw his adopted father and brother. Dick was wearing some kind of body suit with neon blue accents. And Bruce was wearing some kind of bat costume, with the cowl down.

Danny was beginning to enter the stages of hyperventilation. _'Bruce is... Batman!'_ He didn't knew what kind of superhero Dick was, though. In shock, Danny stumbled backward, successfully tripping on a wire and letting out a small _"Oof!"_

"What was that?" Dick quickly ran towards the source, Bruce and Alfred in tow. His eyes widened when he saw his adopted little brother sitting on the floor with him staring up at the older with wide blue eyes. "D-Danny?"

"Uh... Good evening...?"

Bruce sighed and held out the hand to help the teen up. "Well, it was inevitable that you would find out our secret sooner or later."

Dick chuckled, "This was how I found out Bruce was Batman. Ah, t's like looking back into the past."

Danny, after Bruce helped him stand up, stared at the duo in shock then stared at Batman AKA Bruce Wayne. "Y-youre... You're Batman!" Bruce nodded then Danny turned to face Dick. "...Who are _you?"_

Bruce mentally chuckled when Dick visibly slumped. He coughed to gain both of his boys' attention. "Anyway, now that you know our secret, do you swear not to tell anybody?"

Danny nodded slowly. "I promise I won't. I swear." Then Danny looked around and his gaze fell onto a glass case that held in the familiar Robin costume. "So... Where's Robin?"

"I'm Robin. Well, I used to be," Dick informed as he jabbed a thumb onto his chest. "I go by Nightwing now, hero of Bludhaven."

Danny stared at the Robin costume then back at Bruce. With a determined face he stated, "I want to help."

"What?" Dick and Bruce asked simultaneously with Alfred raising an eyebrow.

"I have always liked Batman when I was a kid, a fan ya know? And, I always believed that Batman needed A robin." Danny sighed and lowered his gaze. "I know, it's stupid. But I really want to help. Justice and all."

Dick, Bruce and Alfred shared a look and, after a few moment, Bruce sighed. "You'll need training."

Danny looked up and was greeted by Dick's grinning face. "I'll help! I may not approved much, but you're right; Batman _does_ need a Nightwing. Besides, someone's gotta continue the Robin Legacy."

Danny smiled widely and nodded. "I'll make you proud."

* * *

 **School this year is scary, like 101% scary. So updates are frikkin limited, but I'll try to update Son of Nightwing tomorrow and Fix You will be updated soon.**

 **This first chapter is short, the next one will be long, yep.**

 **Tell me what you think in the Reviews!**


	2. The New Robin

**Okay, this has turned out into a multi-chapter story instead of a 2-shots since this chapter was requested by _ShiraYukiShadow_**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: There was an error in the last chapter. There it is stated that Bruce and Jack are cousins, making Danny his nephew and Danny and Dick are 'cousins'. I want to change that because I love Danny being the adopted son/brother. So I made some minor edits to the last chapter, if you don't mind going back and read it.**

 **Btw, Danny's Robin costume is pretty much very similar to the Robin in The Batman.**

* * *

Months had passed and Danny finally finished his training. Being taught by his mother to fight hand-in-hand combat alongside with a staff really did gave him an advantage. He was just thankful that his mother's protectiveness reached to the peak where she would teach her son to defend himself. Currently, Danny and Dick were in the cave, looking up at the Robin suit that was still inside the glass case.

"Dick..."

"Yeah?"

"...Why scaly panties?"

Dick pouted and crossed his arms. "Why does everybody assume that they're scaly panties!? They are obviously leotards! The vest just makes it look like they're panties!"

Danny raised an amused eyebrow and smirked at his big brother. "Right, but why are they scaly?"

"...I honestly don't know..." Dick lightly punched Danny's arm when the younger boy began to snicker just as Bruce walked in wearing his Batman suit with the cowl down.

"So, are you ready Danny?"

Danny shook his head and sligthly glared at the Robin costume. "There is no way I am wearing those in public. Seriously Dick, how did you survive?"

Dick rolled his eyes. "Well, if you don't like it that much, why don't you do some renovations to it?"

The youngest occupant of the cave nodded excitedly. "Yeah! I already have some ideas for the design!"

Bruce nodded and placed a hand on his second adopted son. "Alright then, I'll go inform Alfred."

* * *

Jim Gordon stood on top of the building next to the infamous Bat Signal. The Gotham's commissioner checked his wrist watch as he waited for the Batman to arrive and help him solve a case that the Gotham Police Department couldn't handle alone. Jim sighed as he looked up at the starry night sky, wondering why the baddies just keep coming back even if they know that the Big Bad Bat would just come and kick their sorry behind and send them back to prison, or in some cases, Arkham Asylum.

"Jim."

The Commissioner gasped slightly and turned around to find Batman standing right there, his midnight cape covering his body. Jim sighed and put a hand over his chest. "Isn't there a way to show up without you raising my blood pressure?"

Batman didn't say anything, instead a boy walked from behind him and stood beside the Bat. The boy, from Jim's perspective, looked to be about in his early teens with pale skin and spiky black hair. Much like the former Robin Jim remembered, the boy was thin but had a slight build. Unlike the previous Boy Wonder, this Robin wore what looked to be a red vest with dark green short sleeves. The vest had 3 yellow straps on the front and the infamous black and yellow R symbol. He also wore dark green tights, black steel toed combat boots, elbow-length green gloves, and a black knee-length cape with yellow on the inside. And finally, the infamous yellow utility belt and the dark green domino mask that covered his identity

Jim raised an eyebrow at the kid and glanced at Batman. "A new Robin?"

Batman nodded and stepped forward with the new Robin beside him. "What's the trouble this time?"

"Penguin escaped Arkham just a few hours ago. He was last seen by bystanders heading to the clocktower."

Batman nodded once again and turned to look at his new protege. "Are you ready?"

Robin grinned, "You know I am."

Batman then thanked Jim and wordlessly walked to the ledge of the building and grappled to another building with Robin following suit. Jim watched them as they disappeared into the many buildings of Gotham.

He sighed, "As always, he didn't stay to hear me out if he needs GCPD's help... Ah, who am I kidding. He's Batman for Pete's sake."

* * *

"Woohoo!" Robin cheered as he grappled from one building to another, closely following his mentor as they headed to where The Penguin is currently hiding and, possibly, planning his next move on terrorizing Gotham City.

The Dynamic Duo landed on the clocktower just as 2 skinny assassins with long steel claws wearing pink suits and whit masks appeared from out of nowhere. They slashed at Batman and Robin, who both swiftly ducked out of the way. The Kabuki twins stood side by side, their clawed hands tensed beside them, ready to attack. The twins glanced at each other and nodded, one going straight for Batman while the other sprinted towards Robin.

Robin smirked and dodged an incoming set of steel claws. "That the best you could do?"

Robin back-flipped to get some distance from one of Penguin's hired Japanese bodyguard. He reached inside his belt and got out his extendable bo staff. He twirled it around and charged for the assassin, jumping up to avoid a low swipe from her and swung his staff to hit her on her shoulder to know her onto her side. But she retaliated by flipping back onto her feet. Robin continuously dodged her attack with gracefulness that Nightwing taught him. He fought back by either hitting her with his staff or by landing kicks on her.

It didn't took long for the young vigilante to successfully see an opening and quickly got out his bolas and aimed it at her middle. The bolas then tied her arms to her sides together and Robin proceeded to fully tie her up with steel rope that he carries around. He turned to look at his side and saw that Batman had already done the same to the other Kabuki twin.

Robin smirked and rested his fists on his waist as he looked at his mentor who nodded at him. Their brief silence was interrupted by a nasally laugh that came from the top of the clocktower.

Looking up, the Dynamic Duo was met by the Penguin who started to shoot them with mini missiles using his weird umbrella-weapon. Robin and Batman dodged the attack and the masked man used his grappling gun to grapple his way to the top of the tower to face the Penguin.

"He left without me..." Robin muttered with a small huff and proceeded to grapple his way up to follow his mentor.

"Another one, Bats?" Penguin sneered as he dodged a kick from Batman.

"Yep, and this Robin's gonna kick your butt!" Robin declared as he sprinted towards the pudgy villain to send a roundhouse kick to his chin. Robin and Batman both dodged incoming missiles from Penguin's umbrella and the Bat threw a batarang at the tip of the umbrella, successfully clogging it.

Penguin growled and tried to take out the metal object, but was painfully interrupted when Robin was again knocked him to his side with another kick and a swing from his staff. Batman then quickly tie up the fallen villain.

"Woot! First night and I just beat one of Gotham's big time villains!" Robin cheered with his fist raised and a grin on his face.

Batman nodded with a very tiny smile that only Robin could see.

"Good job, Robin."

* * *

 **Aaaand, scene!**

 **Tucker and Sam will be appearing in the next chapter or so ;)**

 **Review please!**


	3. The Outlaws

**I will now introduce to you all a _very special guest_ :)**

 **PS: This chapter is a TIMESKIP. It takes place months after the last chapter. Anyway, enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. NOOOOTHIIING**

* * *

Danny woke up to find himself choking and seeing green. He struggled to find that he was encased in bandages and the boy tried to swim his way up to the surface. He gasped and shrieked as a surging pain and strength coursed through his very being.

He couldn't see clearly, everything was a bit blurry and were tinted green. He snarled when he saw figures of people start to approach him and, with his new found strength and adrenaline, he raced out of the green pool and punched, kicked, mauled all those who tried to get in his way. He jumped back when a bullet almost hit him and a masculine voice yelling for him to stop. But the ebony haired teen didn't listened, instead he scratched a robbed man's eyes out when he tried to reach out to him. In his current state of mind, the resurrected teen wasn't exactly thinking when he jumped out the window.

All he could think of at the time was trying to process why he was _alive_ when he should have been _dead.  
_

* * *

Jason Todd, also known as the Red Hood, was just taking a stroll out in the woods while his allies, Arsenal and Starfire, set up camp. The young man was known to have encountered Batman when he was just a teen. He was caught stealing the Bat Mobiles tires, which was actually laughable. The Gotham's Dark Knight took him in for questioning. Though, the interrogation was interrupted by an elderly man scolding the Big Bat about his actions. While they were arguing- _the butler was winning-_ Jason used his skills he picked up from being a street rat to get out of his restraints.

He didn't know how, though. But he managed to sneak his way up from a cave, to a nice room with a fireplace. There, Jason saw a painting where he recognized from the newspapers were the Wayne Family. He instantly knew that the Batman was Bruce Wayne, the man who had lost his parents at an early age.

Jason was then caught once again by the Batman and the teen accused him of being the famous millionaire playboy. To say, the Bat was clearly annoyed and the street rat just smirked. He then had an idea of wanting to fight crime as well and to be able to defend himself, but for the purpose of finding his real mother, Sheila. Batman, with the help of Jason's threat of revealing his identity to the whole world, reluctantly agreed and for 2 years, thought him every martial arts skills known to man, as well as hacking.

He had also known that Dick Grayson, Bruce's first ward, was Bludhaven's vigilante known as Nightwing, formerly Robin. They sometimes got along together with Dick stating that he always wanted a brother. Jason scoffed, saying Bruce wasn't his dad and he was only here for the purpose of being trained by the best of the best

By the time he was ready to fight crime, he ran away from the manor with a few of his mentor's money without Batman's consent. He had a hard time tracking his real mother, but after sometime, he finally tracked her and confronted her in an abandoned warehouse. He was shocked when he found out that his mother was working with The Joker. But sadly, the Joker double crossed his mother and shot her right in the chest, all the while when Jason was restrained and was forced to watch. He struggled so hard when Joker left a time bomb in the warehouse. When he finally escaped, he hauled his mother out of the building just in time before it exploded.

Jason hid in a nearby alley and watched grimly as Batman arrived and dug into the remains of the warehouse. Fortunately for him, his tracker fell of. The beaten teen blankly stared at the corpse of his mother and closed her dead eyes and left him in that alley where he covered her corpse with his jacket.

Joker stole someone in his life, so he stole something from him; his former name, Red Hood. As he made his way to becoming a vigilante, or in his case, an anti-hero, he met Arsenal. They had both grown a somewhat brotherhood bond and together they fought crime around the world and somehow, met Starfire, an alien warrior-princess. And that is how The Outlaws was formed.

Anyway, back to the present. Jason, minus his infamous red helmet, was walking near a river. He jumped back with a loud curse when a body _fell out from the sky._ Well, he looked up to see some kind of fancy-shmancy building at the top of a mountain. He sighed and took of his brown leather jacket and dove into the water to haul up the body. Once they were on shore, the young man let the teen cough out water. From Jason's perspective, the teen was covered in bandages and he had stark white hair and the bottom back of it was black. He tensed when neon green eyes turned to glare at him heatedly. He was surprised when the teen pounced on him with inhuman speed.

" _WHERE IS HE!?"_

"Kid, calm the _fuck down!_ Who the hell are you talking about?"

The teen slowly calmed his breathing. "B... Batman..."

Now that caught the anti-hero's attention. "What'd he do this time?"

"I... I..." Jason was shocked when the tears started to fall from the teens green eyes. Slowly, he got up from him and collapsed on his knees, his bloodied fist clenching the grass.

Jason pondered for a moment, then made the decision to approach him and put a gloved hand on his bandaged shoulder. "Look kid, how about we get you some clothes and maybe some food. Then we can discuss our... current problem."

The teen looked up at him with sorrowful eyes before slowly nodding. Jason threw his leather jacket around the kid's shoulder then helped him up and lead him to his campsite, hopefully to immediately get some answers after the kid wears proper clothing.

* * *

"Jason! Where have you... Oh, fuck..."

Danny looked up in confusion when a orange haired guy approached him and, well, Jason. Floating beside the ginger head was a beautiful woman with long fiery red hair and full green eyes. _'An alien, maybe?'_

"Oh my, are you alright?" The alien clad in a kinky purple outfit asked him worriedly.

Danny slowly nodded and let the man wearing a domino mask, Jason, lead him to a log and sat on it. He slowly ate an offered sandwhich while ginger, alien woman, and Jason talk in silence meters away from him. The resurrected teen stared at the crackling fire as he slowly finished eating his sandwhich. He tensed when the weird bunch returned to stand in front. Danny silently gulped and clenched the leather jacket around his shoulder that was given to him by Jason.

"Alright, kid. Start talking."

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER**

 **Well, you are all right when Danny is too clueless to realize that his appearance have changed. Of course, obviously, the Lazarus Pit doesn't change the hair color and eye color. It only gives you a white streak, just like Jason. And yep, I brought in Jason for the sake of amusement. I love him, but Dick is always my first since he has the most sexy _derriere_ in DC History.**

 **I made the Lazarus Pit change Danny's appearance completely to make him look similar to Phantom since, in this story, he doesn't have ghost powers. Yes, I _know_ I said that Sam and Tuck would be appearing, but I rescheduled their appearance for the sake of The Outlaws. Anyway, Danny looks a lot like him in his Phantom form. But the back of his head is black and he still has his pale complexion.**

 **Well then, see you all next week!**

 **Review please!**


End file.
